1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to key locking devices. More particularly, the invention concerns a key locking indicator usable with a key of substantially conventional configuration for indicating whether the lock operated by the key has been locked.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Many people are uncertain, after leaving their homes or businesses establishments, whether or not they have locked the door upon leaving. This uncertainty frequently causes the person to return to their home or business establishment to verify that the door has been locked. This wastes time and creates unnecessary anxiety and frustration.
In the past, a number of devices have been suggested which indicate to the user whether the device was last used to lock the door or to unlock the door. Many of the prior art devices comprise a specially constructed key often having a key shank portion which is interconnected by a coupling mechanism with some type of indicating device. Exemplary of this type of device is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,218 issued to Hoener. The Hoener device comprises a head member grippable by the fingers of the user, a shank member provided with a lock operating bit and coupling means enabling relative rotation of the members. A similar device of this character is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,943 also issued to Hoener. This later device includes a head member and a cooperation shank member having a lock operating bit. The shank member is also provided with a shaft member rotatably lodged in a central bore of the head member.
Other prior art devices include various types of mechanical indicating mechanisms, such as pointers, dials, indicating pins and the like, which are connected to a conventional key. Exemplary of this class of device is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,843,335 issued to Oberfield.
Still other prior art devices are unduly complex and often embody indicating devices that are of a very complicated construction having a large number of component parts.
A fundamental objective of the present invention is to provide a very simple indicating device that embodies an absolute minimum of moving parts.